In recent years, cleansing agents for body or hair have been desired to show not only high detergency but also low irritancy to the skin and good sense of use. Among these, amino acid type cleansing agent components are attracting attention and, for example, cleansing agents combining an acyl acidic amino acid and an acyl neutral amino acid (patent documents 1, 2), and a cleansing agent combining N-lauroylglycine salt and N-myristoylglycine salt (patent document 3) have been studied. Among acyl acidic amino acids, acyl glutamate is characterized by its mildness and property to impart a moist feeling. However, it is also known that its foamability is not satisfactory and a slimy feeling is imparted resulting in low rinsability, when the amount of acyl glutamate is large.